Current technologies used to achieve deep soil mixing or deep mixing methods (DMM) can be categorized into vertical axis rotation, horizontal axis cutting wheels, and vertical continuous trenching. Advantages of these methods include low vibration, applicability to most soil conditions, good productivities (as high as 2,000/3000 sf/shift), and moderate unit pricing. However, these methods also have disadvantages including large and heavy equipment requirements, high mobilization costs, significant ground engaging tool wear and costs, shallow depths, and methods that are sensitive to very dense or stiff soils, organics, and boulders.
In general, DMM equipment advances a tool into the ground and mixes the soil. These processes are aided by a number of techniques including introduction of dry binders, high pressure water jetting, addition of compressed air, and injection of bentonite, cement, or combined bentonite-cement slurries. These techniques in conjunction with introduction of mechanical energy are intended to change the composition of the soil to achieve engineered geotechnical objectives.
However, current technologies waste energy, time and money.